The deoxyglucose method is being used to study the alterations in local cerebral metabolic activity resulting from both rewarding and aversive electrical brain stimulation to discrete brain sites as well as resulting from the administration of drugs of abuse. By mapping metabolic activity in rats under these conditions, information can be obtained about these areas of the brain involved in motivation and reinforcement. Furthermore, the functional consequences of chronic drug use can be assessed.